Is It Too Late
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Sasuke berhenti tepat di depannya. Menatap Hinata dengan lembut meskipun wajahnya tak banyak berubah. 'Apakah sudah terlambat'


**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dan 'Aku Ingin' oleh Sapardi Djoko Damono**

**Warning: OOC, abal, typo.**

**Nggak ada hubungannya sama 'Storm Sense' dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.**

**Selamat menikmati…**

**Is It Too Late**

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke –dia... dia…"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Naruto lebih lanjut, Hinata bergegas keluar dari toko tempat ia dan Sakura tadi singgah. Ia berlari, menerjang keramaian, melesat, berniat segera sampai. Tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang lelah, tanpa mempedulikan lukanya yang mulai terasa perih lagi, ia terus berlari.

Rambutnya melambai seirama dengan langkah kaki yang semakin cepat. Panik! Hinata panik. Kepanikan yang bahkan membuatnya lupa kalau dia adalah seorang kunoichi yang bisa melompat dari atap ke atap, yang bisa segera ke rumah sakit Konoha tanpa perlu menerjang keramaian seperti ini.

Hinata terus berlari. Matanya terpejam sesaat, dan bayangan Sasuke menyeruak masuk. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sementara sekelilingnya gelap, seberkas sinar membuatnya bercahaya. Sasuke tersenyum, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Hinata. Bayangan pemuda itu semakin menjauh, semakin mengecil, tak terjangkau oleh Hinata yang berusaha menggapainya.

Sementara itu di toko tadi, Sakura dan Naruto masih diam.

'Apa tadi benar-benar Hinata?'

**xXXx**

"**Kau tak apa?"**

Mengulang kembali kata itu, mengingatkan bagaimana suaranya saat bertanya, menggambarkan wajahnya yang terlihat aneh tapi juga mempesona karena emosi yang kelewat jelas, desiran darah memacu dan menyesakkan.

Hinata mengakuinya sekarang. Ia tak mencoba menolak lagi. Rasa terluka saat melihat kondisinya yang lemah, Hinata tahu ini bukan hanya sebuah rasa bersalah. Rasa ini terlalu kuat untuk diartikan hanya sebagai penyesalan.

"Seandainya aku… seandainya dari dulu aku…" Hinata mulai terisak, "Seandainya bukan Naruto-kun…" Hinata menarik nafas yang hampir habis, "Kenapa bukan dirimu yang selalu ku lihat?"

"**Dasar, baka Dobe!"**

'Saat kau melontarkannya, aku malah menoleh pada orang yang selalu kau sebut begitu. Aku tak melihatmu yang melihatku.' Hinata menyeka air mata dengan ujung lengan bajunya. Kakinya masih melangkah.

"**Oi, Sakura-chan!"**

'Aku melihatmu sekilas, tak berani terlalu lama kerena matamu terlalu tajam menusuk ke arahku, dan pandanganku teralih padanya. Dengan wajah bersemu merah ku tatap dia yang tersenyum, tapi bukan untukku. Kau mendecak, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.'

Hinata terus melaju. Berbelok di perempatan, mencari rute terdekat.

"**Ck! Bodoh!"**

'Setelah sekian lama dan kau kembali, kau tak berubah. Masih saja memanggil Naruto bodoh. Tapi kemudian aku sempat berpikir lagi: Apa itu untuk Naruto atau untukku? Sebab saat kau mengatakannya di gerbang masuk Konoha, matamu tertuju padaku, dan seperti biasa, aku menunduk. Matamu menyiratkan sesuatu, tapi aku buta karena tak melihatnya.'

Hinata terjengkang ke belakang saat tanpa sengaja menabrak Gai-sensei. Ia segera bangkit, minta maaf, dan pergi lagi.

Gai melihatnya tak mengerti.

"**Hn."**

'Bukan sebuah kata. Tapi hanya dua konsonan itu yang kau berikan saat aku bertanya kenapa. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahku saat aku ingin sendiri? Kau bicara tanpa suara saat aku tak melihatnya. Kau berharap angin bisa menyampaikannya? Kau juga harus tahu telingaku tak terlatih untuk mendengar udara tanpa suara.'

Air mata Hinata keluar lagi dan semakin deras. Pikirannya terus mengulang semua, kenangannya dan Sasuke.

"**Percuma."**

'Kau tahu, aku tak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran. Aku tak bisa mengerti hanya dengan satu kata itu. Aku bukanlah seorang ANBU yang bisa menganalisa semuanya secara gamblang.'

Hinata masuk ke gedung rumah sakit, tak mempedulikan beberapa medic-nin yang menyapanya. Ia bergegas untuk menemukan kamar itu.

"**Kau tak apa?"**

'Harusnya kau tahu aku tak pernah baik-baik saja. Diacuhkan itu menyakitkan bagiku. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mati. Aku diam saat kunai beracun itu melesat. Tapi kau malah muncul, bersikap seperti seorang pahlawan, menyelamatkanku, dan … membiarkan dirimu menjadi tameng.'

Mata Hinata bergerak-gerak cepat, melirik nomor-nomor yang ada di atas pintu setiap kamar, mencocokan dengan milik Sasuke.

'Lalu kau tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang ku lihat darimu. Wajahmu yang awalnya khawatir itu memucat, aku tahu segalanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Di detik berikutnya kau ambruk, aku hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang memelukmu, menahan agar tak membentur tanah.'

"Sasuke…" rintih Hinata pelan.

'Di saat aku tahu kau sekarat, saat itu pula aku mulai mengerti semuanya tentangmu, sikapmu, cara pandangmu, bahasamu.'

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Mematung sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk masuk.

'Aku akhirnya bisa mengerti. Tapi… apakah ini sudah terlambat? Terlambatkah bagiku…'

**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana**

**Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan**

**Kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu**

Kosong.

Kamar Sasuke kosong.

Hinata masuk, memeriksa segala penjuru, tapi tak mendapati apa-apa. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju jendela, membuka tirai dan daunnya, merasakan angin sepoi yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Lalu suara pintu dibuka muncul, dan Hinata berbalik.

Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Hinata. Sedikit terkejut karena Hinata sekarang membalas tatapannya. Matanya yang jeli bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menguatkan diri agar tak ambruk. Hatinya memaksa, memerintahnya untuk mengambil langkah, maju, dan memeluk pria itu. Tapi Hinata tak bergeming.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

Hinata masih tak bergerak. Hatinya meronta, memaksa untuk menerima, bahwa sesungguhnya dia merasakannya. Tapi Hinata mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depannya. Menatap Hinata dengan lembut meskipun wajahnya tak banyak berubah. Ketika Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hinata, perasaannya tersampaikan. Hinata mengerti.

**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana**

**Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan**

**Awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.**

Pemuda raven menundukkan tubuhnya, mengistirahatkan kepala di salah satu bahu Hinata yang bergetar.

Hinata bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke. Seketika ia lemas dan ingin jatuh, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Apakah sudah terlambat?" bisik Hinata.

"Belum. Tak akan pernah terlambat," karena aku selalu menanti.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke tengah tersenyum sekarang.

**xXXx**

Di toko yang tadi ditinggalkan Hinata…

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Hinata kenapa?"

Sakura menghela nafas kasar, "Itu karena kau! Datang sambil teriak-teriak! Bikin semua orang panik!"

"Oh," Naruto manggut, "Tapi…" dia teringat sesuatu, "kenapa Hinata langsung berlari ke luar?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos yang sukses bikin dia kena bogem mentah dari Sakura. "Ittai!"

"Bodoh!"

**-Owari-**

**Tambahan:**

Sasuke's PoV:

Aku menyebut 'Baka Dobe' pada Naruto karena dia memang sangat bodoh hingga tak menyadari si Hyuuga begitu menyukainya. Ck! Dia terus memandang orang yang mengacuhkannya dan mengacuhkan aku yang melihatnya.

Aku menatapnya, tapi dia menatap Naruto yang menatap Sakura yang menatapku. Itu membuatku kesal, jadi tanpa sadar aku mendecak.

Saat bertemu kembali dengan anggota Rookie, aku masih bisa melihat dia yang merona saat ada si kuning. Aku jengkel. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak.

Dia menangis saat Sakura akhirnya menerima Naruto, jadi aku menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia bertanya dan aku menjawab hanya dengan satu deheman 'hn'. Mulutku bergerak menyampaikan harapan tanpa suara: Kuatlah. Jangan menangis.

Dan dia tak mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

"Percuma." Hanya itu yang ku lontarkan untuknya. Percuma dia mengharapkannya. Berpalinglah padaku. Tapi dia mana mungkin tahu. Dan aku terlalu … untuk mengungkapnya secara blak-blakan.

Tapi saat dia berada dalam jangkauanku, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Haruskah ku katakan 'aishiteru' padanya? Atau hanya diam saja? Berharap dia tahu tanpa harus mendengarnya?

**-Fin-**

**Yeay!**

**27 December'10… Happy B'day Hinata-hime…**

**Buat Merai Kudo, hahaha… Haze udah bikin pesanannya nih. Tapi, tapi, tapi, tap –dibekep-**

**Tapi kalau masih jelek dan kurang bagus, dan nggak sesuai dengan harapan, Haze minta maaf… u(_ _)u. Ini bukan yah, yang diminta itu? Hahaha, maafkan Haze yang agak lupa. Habis, bikinnya nggak buka-buka pm sih…**

**Makasih buat readers dan reviewers yang udah mau membaca fic ini. **

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
